


Cannabis and A Camera

by luvkaykay41



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkaykay41/pseuds/luvkaykay41
Summary: After the storm, Chloe Drives Max to a motel, and Max gets high for the first time.WARNING LIGHT DESCRIPTION OF DRUG USE





	Cannabis and A Camera

After the storm, we are both in shock we can’t do anything except drive. It has been hours, not sure how many, and I’m dozing off as we drive off into the darkness.  
“Max?” I hear a soft voice call to me. I slowly become more aware of my surroundings: the seat of the truck, the windows, and doors. “Max!” I hear again, a little louder than before. My eyes blink open and I’m met with Chloe’s figure leaning against the outside of the truck, peering through the open window and smoking a cigarette. Her arms are folded, thin white clouds leaving her mouth and nose. “Get up sleepy head, we made it to a motel.” She pushes herself off of the door, yellow lighting from street lamps filling the window. As she walks away to hopefully dispose of her cigarette, I sit up and open the door. As I walk over to meet her, the air smells crisp and cold. I hug my body, bracing against the cold breeze, and see the orange glow of Chloe’s cigarette between her fingers, the ashes falling into the brush. She turns, and my eyes meet hers. “Alright, hippie lets go get cleaned up.” She pushes the end of her cigarette into the side of the truck and walks toward the stairwell that leads to the balconies. She guides me up the stairs to the second floor toward a door marked in grimy black numbers.  
224.  
Chloe pauses for a moment and shakes her head as if brushing off a memory, and continues to open the door. “Here we are! Home, shit, home, for a few days.” She’s trying to sound like herself, but her voice breaks. My eyes scan the room as the door opens. It looks like your basic hotel room; not fancy, but not too cheap. A light brown theme encompasses the walls and furniture.  
The room smells of smoke. Of course, these are smoking rooms. Chloe kicks off her boots, drops her bag to the side, and jumps back onto the bed, grabbing the remote.  
“Do you need to use the bathroom? I think I’m going to shower,” I ask. Chloe shakes her head.  
“Nope, it’s all yours,” Chloe states, as she flips the tv on. I walk into the bathroom and begin to shower, washing away the remnants of the storm, and I let my thoughts run rampant, most of them self-abusive. I sink to the floor of the shower, sobs racking my body, thinking of all those people I killed . . . the people who I could have saved. I’m crying loudly, but I can’t seem to care. I space out, and everything blurs together. Time seems to just disappear. 

Chloe’s POV  
As I lay down on the double bed in our hotel room watching tv, I start to hear strange sounds come from the bathroom. I turn the tv down so I can hear better. It’s Max. I get up and make my way towards the bathroom, knocking on the door softly, but loud enough to be heard.  
“Max? Are you okay?” There isn’t a response, only continued crying. “Max?” My hand falls to the doorknob, and I twist it. It’s unlocked. “Max, if you don’t answer me I’m coming in.” Still no response. I pause, hesitant to intrude, But I was worried she might have hurt herself. I slowly twist the knob and push the door open. Hot steam hits my face. I look towards the shower, but I don’t see Max standing there. I immediately think she passed out, so, out of impulse, I pull the shower curtain open. I see Max sitting there, knees pulled to her chest, staring off into space. “Max?” I say again, softly, dropping to my knees next to her. I place my hand on her back. “Max, what happened? Are you okay?” She doesn’t move.  
“Everything hurts Chloe. I can’t move, please help me.” She says in a soft monotonic voice. I turn to shut the water off and grab a towel, wrapping her in it.  
“Come on Max, hold onto me.” Her hands reach my shirt and she grabs fistfuls of it. She’s still sobbing as I grab her and pull her up, walking her out of the bathroom. “It’s okay, Max, it’s okay, I’m here.” I set her on the bed and grab some clothes from the bag I managed to get from my house before the storm. After I give them to her, Max mindlessly puts them on, lays down, and dozes off. I sit back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and turn the tv back up.  
Max POV  
I awake to a very strong, skunky smell. Definitely weed. There’s a window next to the bed, and I see Chloe outside, sitting on the bench on the balcony. I grab a blanket and walk outside to meet her. “Hey hippie, good to see you back, I was starting to get worried.” She coughs out some smoke. “Want to take a hit? It might make you feel a little less shitty.” I pause.  
Fuck it.  
“Will you teach me?” I ask, hesitant. She nods, handing me the joint.  
“Okay. Inhale. It’s okay to cough.” And, just like that, I take my first hit. We pass the joint back and forth for a bit, then everything starts to get fuzzy. It feels like I’m in a dream, or I’m about to fall asleep. We sit there quietly, for a moment.  
“Max?”  
“Yeah?” I respond.  
“We are gonna be okay, right?”  
“I hope so.” There is a long pause as we stare at the stars.  
“What time is it?” Chloe asks, finally. I look down at my watch.  
“Almost four. . . have you slept?”  
“No, I don’t think I can.” She pauses and reaches into her pocket for a cigarette, placing it between her teeth. She takes her lighter and flicks it on, holding the flame to the end of the cigarette. She puffs twice, making sure the end keeps burning. “You sure you’re okay, Max?” Thin streams of smoke leave her mouth as she speaks. I remember the breakdown I had in the shower.  
“No, but maybe I will be one day.” Chloe moves closer to me, putting her arm around my shoulders and hugging me close. I look up at her our eyes locking, and everything in my head suddenly gets quiet. She takes the cigarette out of her mouth a final time and kisses me. Surprised, I freeze a little, she pulls back.  
“Is this okay?” She asks softly placing her hand on the side of my face. I nod, and she kisses me again, this time I was ready for it. She tastes intoxicating. The kiss doesn’t feel like anything I’ve felt before, not with anyone, this isn’t forced or weird. it’s safe. She pulls away slowly apologizing, “Sorry, I just had to do that, at least one more time. Since the first time, you kissed me didn’t cut it.” I smile and feel my face get hot she gets up, grinning back at me putting her cigarette out in the ashtray on the window sill, going back into the room, I follow her. She pulls most of her clothes off and is left with just a t-shirt and underwear. She lays down looking up at the ceiling. I join her, turning the light off and we are left in the soft darkness. It doesn't take long for Chloe's breathing to slow and mine to follow, my eyes closing and I’m pulled into unconsciousness once more.


End file.
